


Lay Down, Let Me Take Care Of You, Please

by RavenTao



Series: VLD Drabbles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Injured Lance, M/M, doting boyfriends, kolivance - Freeform, sprained ankle, worried Kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: When Lance sprains his ankle on a mission Kolivan does his very best to make sure that he's taken care of. If only Lance would let him now.





	Lay Down, Let Me Take Care Of You, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I have started these little drabbles because I wanted to practice writing short things. So, here's the first request I got for this prompt. I'll post the prompt list at the end so that whoever else wants to request one can. I'm working on Lance centric ships right now.
> 
> I will be posting them in the order of which I wrote them, not their numerical order.

**15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.”**

 

It had been an unusually hard mission and Lance didn’t know where he’d gone wrong, but he’d sprained his ankle. It wasn’t a bad sprain, but you try telling your seven foot tall overprotective Galra boyfriend that. Kolivan at least acknowledged that the sprain wasn’t bad enough to warrant pod time, and for that, Lance was extremely grateful. For now though, he did still have to deal with the larger man doting on him hand and foot, who would not take no for an answer.

He especially wouldn’t take Lance standing up and trying to walk places on his own. It was bordering on ridiculous.

“Koli! I promise it’s not that bad! I can still walk and it only hurts a little bit!” Lance had exclaimed, exasperated, when Kolivan had found him in the kitchen after specifically telling him not to get out of bed. The Marmoran leader wouldn’t hear it though, he’d picked Lance up like he’d weighed less than a sack of potatoes and carried him back to their room right then and there in front of Pidge and Hunk. Hunk had given him a sympathetic shrug, but Pidge, Pidge, that little gremlin, she’d laughed at him. Not even a polite quiet behind her hand snigger, no, she’d cackled loudly as Lance had been carried off to bed.

“Lance. Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” Kolivan had practically begged as soon as he had set Lance back down on the large bed they shared. His eyes shone with such worry, love and devotion that Lance couldn’t help but sigh, nod, and lean back against the mountain of pillows Kolivan had gathered for him.

“Fine, but only if you lay down with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. “No, keep your clothes on.”  
> 2\. “Make that noise again.” - Zethance  
> 3\. “Not until I say you can.” - Shance  
> 4\. “You’re driving me crazy, please…”  
> 5\. “Is that a challenge?”  
> 6\. “You’re mine, and I want everyone to know…” - Lotance  
> 7\. “I want you to take your time.”  
> 8\. “There’s a closet over there, you know…”  
> 9\. “Use your teeth.” - Latte  
> 10\. “I’m not above begging.”  
> 11\. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this…” - Klance  
> 12\. “Not like that, like this.” - Ezorance  
> 13\. “No, I want them to hear us.”- Shklance  
> 14\. “Let me show you…”  
> 15\. “Lay down, let me take care of you, please.” - Kolivance
> 
>  
> 
> \-----
> 
> These are first come first serve, after I get one done for all 15 prompts, please feel free to pick any of them and request another drabble.


End file.
